The invention relates generally to floss holders or flossless dental flosser forks which aid the use of dental floss for cleaning lateral teeth portions facing and hidden by adjacent teeth and to toothbrushes and cutlery that have dental flosser forks at the opposite end of their handle.
There are marketed two-prong dental flosser forks with attached floss advancing and tightening mechanisms and there is another type of marketed simple dental flosser fork, that has on its handle an outstanding upright pin ending in a enlarged head which allows the floss to be mounted and strained on the fork. During dental flossing the used portions of floss are getting thinner and the mounted floss is getting less strained.
Difficulties exist in prior art in that the dental flosser forks with attached floss advancing and stretching mechanisms are hard to be cleaned and kept clean, are uncomfortable when knot tying is necessary due to floss damaging during flossing, are more expensive and more demanding of their manufacturing process, while the simpler dental flosser forks don't allow the simplest manufacturing process because of pin's uprightly oriented mushroom shape and floss-squeezing contact with fork handle. And don't allow easy and fast flossing since they don't permit easy ways for at least some of the actions of floss mounting, floss removing, knot tying to fix torn apart floss during flossing, durable floss stretching, floss tightening anew, floss advancing and repositioning during flossing.
Problems remain in the prior art which are solved by the present invention.